


Christmas dinner

by dr_jillianholtzmann



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas fic, Erin and Holtz meet in a different way, F/F, Fake Relationship, Fluff, Fluffy, Friendship, Holtzbert - Freeform, Texting, Very very fluffy, in the second chapter though, just a different way of holtz and erin meeting, there's a lot of texting okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-12 06:31:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9059752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dr_jillianholtzmann/pseuds/dr_jillianholtzmann
Summary: Abby and Erin are friends, Abby works at Higgins with Holtzmann (whom Erin has heard of before, but never met), Erin works as a professor at Columbia. One day, Abby decides to give Erin's phone number to Holtzmann (she just wants to know more about the woman with the tiny bowties) and the two end up talking. When Holtzmann learns that Erin is spending Christmas Eve alone, she decides to try to annoy the woman into coming to her family's dinner, even though they've never met. Little does she know....





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I'm not gone, I just haven't had a lot of time to write! However, I heard this story on the radio about two people and it was so adorable! I totally wanted to write a Holtzbert fanfic about it! Anyways, basically it happens before ghostbusters happens, but Abby and Erin remained friends (even though they are doing different things). So Patty is in this story, but not a lot. Sorry about that! Anyways, this will be two chapters! Let me know what you think!
> 
> Oh and Merry Christmas to everyone who celebrates!
> 
> p.s: English is not my first language, and it's really late so proofreading was a disaster! I apologise for the mistakes!

It’s almost noon when Erin arrives at the cafe, immediately greeted by the smell of hot chocolate and muffins. She smiles, glad to be out of the cold. She uses her hands to get some of the snow off of her sleeves, before finally making her way over towards a booth in the corner of the place. 

 

“Hey Erin.” A waitress says, placing a hand on her arm briefly to get her attention. Erin stops and turns, smiling softly at her. “The usual?” She asks. Erin nods and thanks her, before slipping into the booth. 

 

About a minute later, the waitress returns with Erin’s coffee. “Thank you.” She says, “Could you also bring a hot chocolate? My friend should be here any minute.” 

 

The girl nods before turning on her heels and welcoming some new customers. Usually, Abby arrives before she does, already halfway through a hot chocolate with extra whipped cream. Maybe the snow has slowed her down, it is pretty bad out there. Erin pulls out her phone, frowning when she notices a message from an unknown number. She opens it, curious to see what it says. It could just be one of her students who found her phone number, and wants help on some kind of assignment. She frowns when she reads the simple message. 

 

**_+1-202-555-0188: Hey!_ **

 

She stares at it for a little while, contemplating whether she should just delete it or ask who it’s from. Just as she’s about to make a decision, Abby slips into the seat in front of her. 

 

“Hi!” The brunette greets her, dressed in a ridiculous Christmas sweater. 

 

“Hey Abby. I ordered a hot chocolate for you, it should be here any second.”

 

“Awesome! Thanks!” 

  
Mere seconds later, the waitress returns with Abby’s drink, the two already wrapped up in a conversation. 

 

After about thirty minutes and three hot chocolates later (Abby had been able to convince Erin to get one as well), their conversation is suddenly interrupted by the loud buzzing of Erin’s phone. She frowns as she picks the device up, gesturing to Abby to keep talking. 

 

**_+1-202-555-0188: How are you? :)_ **

 

Erin stares at her phone again, wondering what to do. Finally, she decides to just send something back, instead of ignoring the message. 

 

_Erin Gilbert: Excuse me, I think you’ve got the wrong number._

 

The moves to put her phone in her purse, Abby still talking about something that happened at work today, but it buzzes again and she finds herself curious to see what it says. 

 

**_+1-202-555-0188: You’re Erin right?_ **

 

Before she gets the chance to respond, another message shows up. 

 

**_+1-202-555-0188: Got your number from Abby, didn’t she tell ya?_ **

 

Erin’s head shoots up. “Abby.” She says, startling the brunette who had been wrapped up in one of her own stories. “What is this about?”

 

She pushes her phone towards her friend, who smiles almost instantly.  


“Abby.” The physicist says again, finally getting the other woman to focus on her. 

 

“Sorry.” She just says, shrugging her shoulders. 

 

“Did you give some creep my phone number?” Erin asks, deadpanning her friend. 

 

“No! NO!” Abby says, holding up her hands. “Of course not. It’s just Holtzmann.” 

 

The redhead squints her eyes; she remembers hearing the name before in one of Abby’s stories. “Isn’t that the woman who works in the lab with you at Higgins?” 

 

“Yeah!” Abby responds, clearly pleased that Erin remembers. 

 

“Isn’t she also the person who set the entire lab on fire one time?” The redhead asks, recalling a story her friend once told her. The two of them deal with dangerous equipment all the time, and nothing too bad ever happens (as far as Erin knows), but they try to make pancakes one time, and end up setting the whole place on fire. 

 

“Might have been, yes.” Abby answers, suddenly avoiding the woman’s stare. 

 

“Okay, okay.” She pauses, “So why exactly did you give her my number? If you guys need any help with equations you could have just asked me.” 

 

Abby actually laughs then, before shaking her head and smiling at her friend. “No, none of that. She saw a picture of you on my laptop and she asked me who the pretty lady with the ridiculously tiny bowtie is.”

 

“It’s not ridiculously tiny.” Erin says, reaching up to adjust said bowtie. 

 

“It kinda is.” 

 

“Anyways, she seemed totally into you, so I figured I’d just give her your number.” 

 

Erin actually groans then, lowering her head onto the table. 

 

“What?” Abby asks, “She’s actually really lovely Erin, and a great friend. Yes, she may be a little bit of a mad scientist, but I think you two could really hit it off.” 

 

Her phone buzzes again, both women now staring at it. 

 

**_+1-202-555-0188: You are Erin though, right? Because I can totally see Abby giving me a random phone number._ **

 

“Just respond!” Abby says, “It’s rude not to. You don’t actually have to talk to her, you can just tell her you’re not interested, but you have to at least say something.” 

 

Even though Erin doesn’t really want to admit it, she knows Abby is right. She picks up the device and types a quick reply.

 

_Erin Gilbert: Yes, I am Erin._

 

**_+1-202-555-0188: Awesome! Sorry if i’m bothering ya, it’s just that Abby talks about you so much and you seem really cool. And then she gave me your number, and I wasn’t even gonna send anything…_ **

 

 _Erin Gilbert: Thank you, and you’re not bothering me._  


**_+1-202-555-0188: Besides, I just really want to know where you get those tiny bowties?!!?!_ **

 

Erin rolls her eyes, smiling softly now. Abby notices, and tries to pull the device from her hands. 

 

“Hey!” The redhead responds, holding it closer to her chest, out of Abby’s reach. 

 

“Fine,” the woman says, pouting now, “Just tell me what she said.” 

 

“It’s nothing! She just asked me if she was bothering me.” Erin says, already looking down at her phone again. 

 

_Erin Gilbert: They come with the shirts._

 

The reply comes almost instantly. 

 

**_+1-202-555-0188: I don’t believe you. You seem like the person who has a collection of tiny bowties at home._ **

 

_Erin Gilbert: You don’t even really know me! Abby might be giving you false information about me._

 

**_+1-202-555-0188: I know enough to know that it’s plausible._ **

 

_Erin Gilbert: It might be a little bit true._

 

**_+1-202-555-0188: I KNEW IT!_ **

 

“Okay!” Abby says, finishing her drink and placing some dollar pills on the table. “I’m gonna leave you alone now, I have to get back to work.”

 

Erin just hums in response, causing Abby to roll her eyes.

 

“Just so you know,” She says, finally getting Erin to look up at her, “if you two end up screwing I expect a whole lot of free hot chocolates.” 

 

Erin snorts, waving goodbye to her friend now. She lowers her gaze to her phone, noticing that the engineer has apparently send her a picture. She opens it, gasping whens she sees the flames on what looks to be Abby’s desk; Holtzmann sends a text as well.

 

**_+1-202-555-0188: Oops._ **

 

_Erin Gilbert: What did you do?!_

 

**_+1-202-555-0188: Nothing too bad, just a small poof…_ **

 

_Erin Gilbert: Yes well you better put it out, because Abby just left the cafe and is on her way over._

 

**_+1-202-555-0188: Well fuck me then. Gotta go! Thanks for the warning!_ **

 

Erin suddenly notices the time, realising she should probably head back to Columbia as well, since she has a class to teach in about half an hour. 

 

* * *

 

A few days later, Erin is sitting on her couch in her apartment. She just finished dinner (though you couldn’t really call the poorly heated microwave food dinner) and is now lounging on the couch with a book. It’s still snowing outside, and Erin has to admit she loves New York at this time of the year. 

She’s enjoying the peaceful moment, which is suddenly interrupted by the unmistakable sound of her phone’s ringtone. She reaches for the device, checking to see the caller ID. 

 

Abby. 

 

She decides to let it go to voicemail, not really feeling like talking to anyone right now. She’s not a big fan of Christmas, it just always reminds her of how lonely she sometimes feels, and always has felt, so she’d rather choose to spend it alone. At least that way it’s her decision. Tomorrow is Christmas eve, and even though her mother has send her several messages asking her to come over, she just doesn’t really want to. Christmas at her house was never fun, always a reminder of things that happened many years ago, nobody ever able to shake it off completely. So it seems weird to go now, all of them sitting around a table, smiles on their faces that never quite reach their eyes. Abby invited her over to hang out with her as well, but Erin couldn’t tell if it was just because she felt sorry for her, or if she really meant it. In the end she just politely reclined. She doesn’t mind staying at home anyways. Her phone buzzes now, a message popping up. 

 

**_Abby: Are you gonna keep ignoring Holtz?_ **

 

Erin panics. She had indeed been ignoring the blonde’s messages the last two days, partly because of the whole ‘almost Christmas’ thing, partly because the blonde seemed so.. different.. Erin never really knew how to reply to her messages. Figuring she’d end up boring her anyways, she just started ignoring the messages. She wasn’t about to admit this to Abby though. 

 

_Erin Gilbert: I’m not ignoring her._

 

**_Abby: Oh really? Then why was she pacing around the lab today, looking like a lost puppy? We had 5 fires today Erin, 5!!! That’s a record!_ **

 

_Erin Gilbert: I don’t know! Stress maybe?_

 

**_Abby: Come on, Erin. You and I both know that’s not the truth._ **

 

Erin sighs, wondering if she should tell Abby the truth or just ignore her as well. She’s always been great at ignoring her problems, figuring they’d disappear eventually. Not that that has really worked out for her in the past, ever. She groans, knowing what she has to do. 

 

_Erin Gilbert: She’s just.. a lot. I don’t really know how to say it._

 

**_Abby: I know what you mean. I was pretty taken aback when I met her, but honestly that’s what makes her.. well her. She marches to the beat of her own drum, I guess._ **

 

_Erin Gilbert: Yes, I got that._

 

**_Abby: But honestly, underneath of that craziness, she’s really really wonderful, and a very loyal friend._ **

 

_Erin Gilbert: It’s not that I don’t believe you, Abby. Don’t get me wrong. From what I’ve heard she seems lovely._

 

**_Abby: But? Don’t tell me you are straight Erin Gilbert, because I will literally come over right now and slap you in the face. You honestly can’t tell me the only reason you walk 20 minutes every day to have lunch at the cafe is because you like the coffee so much there. We both know it tastes like crap, mostly because you end up drooling in it when you’re checking out the waitress._ **

 

_Erin Gilbert: I don’t do that._

 

**_Abby: You do._ **

 

 _Erin Gilbert: Okay, perhaps maybe a little._  
  
  
  
_Erin Gilbert: The checking out part, I mean. I don't drool_.

 

**_Abby: Yeah yeah.. anyways, what’s the real reason? Because from what I heard you two were having a nice conversation until you suddenly stopped replying._ **

 

Erin puts her phone down then, not actually knowing what to answer simply because she doesn’t know. She doesn’t know why she ignores the blonde, why she doesn’t want to see her. It’s definitely not because she’s not interested, because she is. Holtzmann seems sweet, odd yes, but sweet. Also, she’s extremely beautiful, which she found out this morning after almost choking on her drink when she was casually checking out the girl’s Facebook page (not stalking, definitely not stalking) and saw a picture of her.

 

She decides not to answer now, and Abby seems to be fine with it, for now. She picks her book up again, quickly forgetting about all of her worries. 

 

* * *

 

She wakes up at 8am the next morning, feeling fully rested after sleeping for much longer than she normally would. Today’s a Friday, her day off, a day she normally spends doing groceries and other chores. However, since it’s Christmas Eve tonight a lot of the stores are already closed, meaning she has some extra free time. She reaches over to take her phone, checking if maybe there are some students who need some help on the current assignment about applying the Feynman diagram, which they had been talking about in class. She’s almost disappointed when her mailbox appears to be empty.

 

She pushes herself out of bed, opening her messages as she walks over to the bathroom. She hadn’t really planned to, but it just seems natural to do so in the morning, so now she feels forced to respond to the 11 unread messages she still has. Four are from her mother, basically asking her if she’s sure she isn’t going stop by later today. Five are from Abby, asking her if she’s okay and if she wants to hang out with her and her friend Patty tonight, who apparently she had met in a bar the other night and now they are best friends. The other two appear to be from Holtzmann, whom she quickly adds as a contact. She doesn’t really know why, it’s not like she plans on talking to the engineer for much longer. It’s just easier this way, right? This way she’ll recognise it better and won’t have to remember who the messages are from when the number pops up (not that she has ever forgotten). 

 

**_Holtzmann: Good morning!1!!_ **

 

**_Holtzmann: Any plans for Christmas Eve?? ;)_ **

 

She frowns, having expected something else, something along the lines of ‘why are you ignoring me?’ or ‘are you not interested because I’d rather have you just tell me now.’, or maybe even an angry message. But then again, that always seems to be the case with the blonde, always saying the opposite of what you’d expect. Maybe it’s because of her conversation with Abby, or maybe it’s because she feels particularly lonely today, but she surprises herself by answering. 

 

_Erin Gilbert: Not really, just a quiet night at home I think. Alone.._

 

The reply comes almost instantly. 

 

**_Holtzmann: Whaaaaaaaat?!!! That is unacceptable! You must come with me!_ **

 

Erin chuckles at the message, rolling her eyes when she does. 

 

_Erin Gilbert: No, it’s alright! I’m just going to order some food and sit on the couch and watch some movies, maybe grade some papers._

**_  
Holtzmann: That’s probably the most depressing thing I’ve ever heard, Gilbert. Seriously, you are welcome to join my family dinner. It’s pretty exciting! Drunk uncles, homophobic aunts, crying children.. the whole package!_ **

 

Once again Erin finds herself laughing at the blonde’s messages, though she can’t really tell if she’s being serious or not. She can’t be right? Holtzmann wouldn’t actually invite her to her family dinner; the two of them haven’t even met in real life.. so it would be really weird. Not that she wanted to go or anything, she definitely didn’t want to. 

 

Her fingers hover over her phone, finally deciding to shoot Abby a message, adding a screenshot of her conversation with Holtzmann. 

 

 _Erin Gilbert: Is she serious?_  
  
  
The physicist quickly jumps into the shower then, figuring she’ll respond to Holtzmann after she has talked to Abby. She finds herself showering more quickly than normal, somehow eager to find out what Abby has to say, and also kind of wanting to continue talking to Holtzmann, even though it’s so overwhelming.  
  
As she emerges from the shower, she reaches for her phone immediately, the device almost slipping out of her hands due to them not being completely dry yet.

 

**5 unread messages.**

 

Erin’s not surprised to see they’re all from Abby. 

 

**_Abby: HAHAHAHAAHHAH_ **

**_Abby: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH_ **  
****

**_Abby: Sorry, okay! Not funny, I know. Real gay struggles here._ **  
****

**_Abby: She’s totally serious, 100%._ **  
****

**_Abby: YOU SHOULD GO._ **

**_  
_** She rolls her eyes, putting her phone aside for now as she gets dressed for the day. She decides to put on sweatpants, figuring she’s not going anywhere anyways. Erin walks over to the kitchen, preparing a nice cup of coffee for herself, along with some cereal. She pulls her phone out of her pocket and dials Abby’s number. 

 

“ARE YOU GONNA GO?” Abby asks, talking so loud Erin winces. 

 

“Jesus Abby, stop yelling.” She responds, daring to take the phone closer to her ear again. “And no, obviously I’m not going to go.” 

 

“Then why did you ask me if she was serious?” She almost sounds upset. 

 

Erin rolls her eyes, even though she knows Abby can’t see it. “Because I didn’t want to decline only to find out she didn’t actually mean it and end up looking like an idiot.” 

 

Abby sighs. “I get that. She does mean it though, and I bet you two would have a great time together.” 

 

The redhead snorts, “Abby.. I can’t actually go, it’s ridiculous.” 

 

“Maybe, but oh my god, it would be so funny.” 

  
Erin laughs into the phone. “Okay, okay. I have to go now. I’ll talk to you later.” 

 

She sends a quick message to Holtzmann, thanking her for her offer but declining politely, before putting her phone away and starting some of the chores of the day. She puts on some music and starts cleaning the place, finding that it immediately helps to clear her mind. 

 

At around noon she takes a break, dropping down onto the couch with her book, finally reaching for her phone again.   
  
  
**3 unread messages.**

 

They’re from Holtzmann this time. The first one arrived only minutes after she had declined her offer to spend Christmas eve with Holtz and her family.

 

 ** _Holtzmann: That’s cool!  
_** **  
**  
And then about an hour later she send another message.

 

**_Holtzmann: Just so u know, you’re missing out on a lot of good food._ **

 

And then another one twenty minutes later. 

 

**_Holtzmann: And more importantly, alcohol. Here’s a picture of last year:_ **

 

Attached was a picture of what appeared to be Holtzmann’s family. At first, nothing seemed (too) odd about the phone, that is until she noticed a very weird (and drunk looking) Holtzmann. She was holding up two bottles of beer, her eyes small probably due to the amounts of alcohol she had consumed. However, what made Erin laugh the most was the fact that her face was covered in different colours of paint. It looked like someone had apparently tried to create stripes, but it ended up messy and blurred together. The woman next to Holtzmann looked extremely uncomfortable. 

 

She returned to their conversation, still smiling as she typed a response. 

 

Erin Gilbert: _What happened to you?_  
  
  
The physicist has learned by now not to put her phone away, the blonde responding almost immediately most of the time. Sure enough, a message appears after about a minute.

 

**_Holtzmann: Alcohol, mostly._ **

 

_Erin Gilbert: I mean.. what happened to your face?_

 

**Holtzmann: _Oh right.. my aunt got all homophobic again, so I decided to be passive aggressive and paint a pride flag on my face. Not my best moment._**

 

Erin finds herself laughing out loud, taking a moment before responding. 

 

_Erin Gilbert: It doesn’t really look like a flag._

 

**_Holtzmann: Like I said, there was alcohol involved. Clearly, you’re missing out on a lot of good stuff by not coming._ **

 

_Erin Gilbert: Clearly. Still have to decline though._

 

**_Holtzmann: Your loss._ **

 

Figuring that this was the end of it, Erin returned to her book. She couldn’t concentrate though, as her mind kept drifting to a certain blonde engineer. She finally decided to just grade some papers instead.   


* * *

It wasn’t until 4pm that Holtzmann texted her again. It was just a simple message, and attached was a photo. 

 

**_Holtzmann: ;)_ **

 

The photo was of the blonde herself, and even though the angle wasn’t that good and it was blurred, Erin still almost choked on her own breath. The blonde was wearing a suit, black blazer with a white blouse underneath, and there even was a tie as well. Erin was sure she had never seen anything more gorgeous in her life. Though she couldn’t see her face (sadly) she could see some golden curls resting on her shoulders. 

  
She realises she’s been staring at the photo for a solid ten minutes, only now realising that Holtzmann probably knows she’s read the message. She quickly returns to the conversation, not surprised to see there’s a message already there. 

**_Holtzmann: You still alive?_ **

_  
Erin Gilbert: Still here. You look great._

**_  
Holtzmann: Why thank you, dr. Gilbert! (just so you know, in case you decide to come, you’re expected to wear a dress)._ **

  
  
_Erin Gilbert: You’re not wearing a dress._  
  
  
**_Holtzmann: Yeah well.. I’d like to see the look on my mom’s face when she sees I haven’t put on any of those ugly dresses she has send me the last few days.  
_**   
  
_Erin Gilbert: You’re evil._

 

**_Holtzmann: Thank you ;)_ **

 

Once more, the conversation ends, and this time Erin finds it even harder to focus on anything else. Deciding just to give up doing anything productive today, she puts on a movie. Halfway through the movie, her phone buzzes. 

  
**_Holtzmann: Just got here!_  
**   
  
A second message appears almost instantly.  
__**  
**  
**_Holtzmann: In case you were wondering where here is, it’s 1612 Hoffman Avenue._**  


Erin rolls her eyes and smiles, deciding not to answer though. She’s not even sure what she’d say to Holtzmann anymore, and is pretty sure the blonde is just messing with her anyways by now. 

 

She receives another message 45 minutes later, and attached it a photo of a glass of beer.   
  
  
**_Holtzmann: I called in reinforcements._**

_  
_ This time, she finds herself texting back instantly. 

 

_Erin Gilbert: Already?_

 

**_Holtzmann: I lasted 45 minutes longer than last year, I think I deserve some credit for that._ **

  
Another photo, showing an empty seat next to Holtzmann. 

 

**_Holtzmann: Such a shame, I totally saved a spot for you. ;)_ **

 

 _Erin Gilbert: You’re terrible._  
  


**_  
Holtzmann: I’m taking that as a compliment._ **

 

She lasts about another hour of Holtzmann sending her photos and text messages before she gives up. The latest message includes a photo of Holtzmann’s food, attached with the message ‘We could be sharing a plate right now, just imagine how romantic that would be.’ She doesn’t know why exactly, but suddenly she’s up from the couch and rushing into the bedroom. She dials Abby as she’s looking through her closet, trying to find the perfect thing to wear. 

 

“Hi!” Her friend says. 

 

“I’m going.” She responds, having to speak up a bit now that the phone is on speaker. 

 

“What?” 

 

“I’m going to Holtz’s party!” 

 

She’s sure Abby screams for a full minute. 

 

“That is the best news I’ve ever heard!!!! Why did you change your mind?” 

 

“Because’s she’s being all cocky and I wanna see the look on her face when I actually do show up!”

 

Abby laughs. “Oh my god, I wish I was there to see it, so does Patty! Anyways, I have to go, but have fun! Say hi to Holtz for me!” 

 

“Will do!” 

 

* * *

Not even thirty minutes later Erin is standing in front of what appears to be the home of Holtzmann’s parents. She can hear laughter inside, and suddenly she feels nervous. What in the hell is she even doing here? Is this too ridiculous? She should just head home right? She looks down, suddenly feeling unconscious about her clothes as well. She had opted to wear a red dress, figuring it would look nice for Christmas, but she’s not so sure about it anymore. Just as she is about to turn away and head back home, her phone chimes, signalling she has a new incoming message.

 

**_Holtzmann: Having fun!_ **

 

Once more, there’s a photo, this time it’s Holtzmann who has her arm draped across the back of the empty chair next to her. For the first time during all of their texting Erin sees her face, and she can feel her heart skipping a beat. Seconds later, she’s knocking on the door, all doubts gone. 

 

A woman answers the door, and Erin immediately recognises the similarities between her and Holtz. “Hello.” The woman says, squinting her eyes at Erin. 

 

“Hello.” She responds, a smile on her face. “I uh.. I came to see Holt- Jillian. She’s sort of expecting me.” 

 

The woman frowns, staring at her for a few seconds, before finally opening the door to let her in. “Thank you.” Erin says softly, following the woman inside. They enter the living room, Erin immediately noticing Holtzmann, who has her back turned towards her. 

 

Holtzmann’s mother clears her throat, silencing everyone in the room. “Jillian. There’s someone here to see you.” 

 

Holtzmann turns in her seat, the smile on her face fading and her eyes widening as she notices the redhead. Erin shifts awkwardly on her feet, maintaining eye contact with the blonde as she speaks. 

 

“Hi.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HIIIIIIII!! 
> 
> I'm back with part two! Sorry you had to wait for this a bit, but I hope you will all like it! 
> 
> Again, English is not my first language, so I'm sorry for messing up a bit. 
> 
> Thanks to everyone who commented and/or left kudos, it means so much!!
> 
> x E

Holtzmann hasn't moved in two minutes, mouth still hanging open. Erin's shifting awkwardly on her feet, feeling everyone's eyes on her.

 

"Hi." She repeats, this time tearing her gaze away from the blonde to look at everyone else. "I'm Erin. I'm Jillian's-" She stops, not sure what to say.

 

"Girlfriend," Holtzmann says then, snapping out of her thoughts and pushing herself up from her chair. She walks over towards the redhead and slips an arm around her waist. "She's my girlfriend." Erin notices how the blonde looks at one woman in particular when she speaks, so she figures that must be the engineer's aunt. She also feels how the blonde's grip around her waist tightens when the woman looks at them, a scowl on her face.

 

Erin feels how everyone's still staring at her, and she wonders if she's made the right decision by coming here. "Sorry to just barge in." She starts, "I uh- Jillian sort of invited me, but I don't mean to intrude." The redhead looks over at Holtzmann then, directing her last words towards the blonde. "I can totally leave."

 

"Nooooo." Holtzmann says, staring at her as if she's crazy. "Told you I saved you a plate, didn't I?" She winks then, and Erin can feel her cheeks heating up.

 

Holtzmann's mother walks towards her then, smiling softly at her. "Shall I take your coat then?"

 

Erin looks at the blonde one last time, noticing the hopeful smile on her face. _Fuck it_ , she thinks. "Yes, please. Thank you, Mrs. Holtzmann."

 

The woman helps her out of her coat, smiling when she notices her outfit.

 

"Your dress is stunning, dear."

 

"Thank you." Erin replies, smiling softly at the older woman. "I was told to wear one."

 

The other woman is chuckling now, and Erin can actually hear how Holtzmann groans next to her. She frowns, not knowing what she said wrong. Then, Mrs. Holtzmann is glaring at her daughter. "Jill." She says, "Tell me, how exactly did your girlfriend know to wear a dress? I thought you 'didn't get the memo'?"

 

Holtzmann actually pouts. "I don't like dresses, mom." She whines, causing the older woman to laugh even harder. Mrs. Holtzmann walks away then, leaving the two of them standing awkwardly next to each other.

 

"Well, sit." The woman says, already slipping back into her own seat at the far end of the table. Holtzmann looks at Erin, smiling reassuringly before pulling back her chair.

 

"Thank you." The physicist says as she slips into her seat. Apparently, the blonde hadn't been joking, there was an actual plate of warm and delicious looking food in front of her. She stares at it, clearly surprised, before looking over to make eye contact with the blonde. She winks, leaning in closer to Erin. "Told ya."

 

Erin smiles at her. "Thanks, Jillian."

 

The blonde actually winces. "God, you sound like my mom. Holtzmann is fine, seriously, or Holtz."

 

Erin laughs. "It's not going to be weird in front of your family?"

 

"Oh, it is. That's what makes it fun." Then she smiles at her, almost wickedly, reaching over to grab her beer. "You could always call me babe, if you really wanna freak them out."

 

The redhead laughs once more, well aware that some members of Holtzmann's family members are glaring at her by now. "Maybe later." She says, throwing in a wink of her own. The blonde almost chokes on her beer.

 

"Thank you so much." Erin says, talking to Mr. Holtzmann now. "I'm awfully sorry for joining like this, I thought that Holtzmann had informed you that I would be coming as well."

 

The man looks at her, clearly confused at the use of his daughter's last name. "No." He starts, then clears his throat before continuing. "She didn't." He looks away then, and Erin feels how the smile fades from her face.

 

"Hey." Holtzmann says, nudging her with her elbow. "You should know that's more than he's said all night. Really, you should feel honored. All I got was a hello."

 

Erin smiles, relieved to hear it's not her fault. "So Erin." Someone speaks then, and she turns around to look at the person next to her.

 

"Uncle." Holtzmann whispers into her ear, because she's pretty sure Erin should probably know this if they were actually dating.

 

"What do you do?" The man says, still chewing on his food as he speaks.

 

Erin almost grimaces, but then Holtzmann is pushing a beer into her hand, as if she knows she needs it. She accepts it, maintaining eye contact with the blonde's uncle when she does. "I'm a professor of particle physics at Columbia."

 

Slowly, he nods, reaching over for his glass of beer and taking a big gulp. The frown on his face tells her he doesn't have a clue what she's talking about.

 

"I make things go boom, she helps to figure out why they go boom so it doesn't happen the next time." Holtzmann explains, smiling fondly at the woman next to her.

 

"Right, yes." Erin says, somehow finding Holtzmann's explanation utterly adorable.

 

"Okay." The man says, then standing up to get another beer. Finally, Erin's able to take a bite of her food. She closes her eyes as soon as she tastes the delicious meal. "Mrs. Holtzmann," She says after she swallows her first bite, "This is truly amazing."

 

"Thank you so much, dear." She says, returning Erin's smile. Then, she looks at Holtzmann. "I like this one."

 

The blonde laughs, then shifts her gaze to Erin. "Me too."

 

The physicist is happy she's doesn't have any food in her mouth, because she's pretty sure she would have choked on it. She shifts awkwardly in her seat, suddenly aware of how close the blonde is sitting. Holtzmann seems to understand, and stands up from her chair. "I'm gonna get another beer. I'll be right back."

 

Erin smiles, relieved to get a bit of a break. Which, apparently, doesn't last very long, because a woman slips into Holtzmann's empty seat.

 

"So, you are a gay as well?" Holtzmann's aunt says, and Erin looks around her to see if anyone else is hearing this as well, but they're all too wrapped up in a conversation.

 

"No, uh, I'm bisexual."

 

The woman stares at her, a puzzled look on her face.

 

"It means I like both men and women." Erin explains.

 

Suddenly the older woman places a hand on top of her own, squeezing it gently. "It's going to be alright then, honey. You can just find a man and marry him. You seem like you're getting older, so you should probably start looking soon."

 

Erin's sure her jaw has hit the floor by now, and she's not even what to say to this woman. It's Holtzmann family, so she can't yell, though that's all she wants to do right now. Then, the blonde is by her side, surprising her by pushing four fingers against her cheek. She frowns, then sees her own reflection in a mirror at the other side of the room. She chuckles as she sees the small rainbow flag, then makes eye contact with Holtzmann's aunt again, just glaring at her now.

 

After a couple of seconds, Erin reaches for the blonde's hand, each finger still covered in a different color of paint. She uses her own wrist to guide Holtzmann's own hand to her face, creating a matching set of stripes on her face.

 

Then, she presses a kiss to the same cheek, just below the stripes.

 

“Thank you, babe.” Holtzmann says, and Erin’s hoping that the flag somehow hides her blush.

 

She can hear how Holtzmann's aunt mutters something under her breath before leaving the two of them alone.

 

"So.." Erin says, trying to gain some control over herself. Holtzmann is still smirking at her, clearly aware of how her behavior is affecting the redhead. "Already time for the paint?"

 

Holtzmann places a hand on her chest, pretending to be offended. "Already?" She says. "I lasted way longer than last year, just so you know."

 

* * *

 

 

About thirty minutes later, they're sitting on the couch, a glass of wine in both of their hands. Luckily enough, Holtzmann's aunt has left them alone since the whole 'flag' incident, though her uncle seems to be getting drunker by the second.

 

"Okay!" Mrs. Holtzmann suddenly says, catching everyone's attention. "Time for the annual picture." Erin notices how the blonde groans next to her, and she can't help but smile.

 

"Everybody on the couch." The older woman says, and quickly Erin stands, making room for Holtzmann's aunt and uncle.

 

"Erin." Holtzmann's mother says, pulling on her arm, successfully stopping her in her tracks. "You sit next to Jillian."

 

"Oh," She responds, startled, "I figured this was going to be a family picture."

 

"It is." The woman says, then smiles softly at her. "So get your butt on that couch and sit next to my daughter."

 

Erin can't help but stare at the woman, completely taken aback. She can only nod in response, now sitting down next to Holtzmann again. "I thought your mom was kind of against the whole 'gay' thing." She says, quiet enough so only the blonde can hear it.

 

The blonde nods, and for a second Erin thinks she can see tears in her eyes. "Yeah, I thought so too." She whispers.

 

The redhead feels her heart pounding rapidly in her chest, surprised to see this softer side of Holtzmann.

 

"Everybody smile!" Mrs. Holtzmann says, drawing her attention back to the older woman. She smiles into the camera, and it's the most honest smile she's smiled in a very long time.

 

Mrs. Holtzmann takes about twenty pictures before the engineer finally says something. "Mom. I think you got it."

 

"Are you sure? I mean I think your father blinked in that last one."

 

Holtzmann looks over towards the end of the couch, where her father is sitting. "Yeah I'm pretty sure dad fell asleep five pictures ago."

 

The woman sighs. "Okay then."

 

Erin moves, ready to get off of this couch, but then Holtzmann's mother holds up her hand, now reaching for a polaroid camera. "Not so fast, you two. I want a picture of the two of you together."

 

"Mom!" Holtzmann says, "I think my vision is still blurry from the last five hundred pictures, I honestly can't handle another one."

 

"Jillian." She says, glaring at her. Immediately, the blonde relaxes into the couch again, knowing not to argue with her mother.

 

"Okay, okay, Jesus." The engineer says, not being able to stop her lips from curling up. Erin smiles at the conversation between the two, happy to see how positive Holtzmann's mother seems to be responding. Feeling bold, she wraps her arm around the blonde's shoulders, awkwardly pulling her closer towards her own body. Holtzmann immediately bursts out into laughter, completely taken aback. Erin smiles too, not noticing that Holtzmann's mother takes a picture.

 

* * *

 

An hour later, everyone has gone home, and Holtzmann's father is in bed already. Erin knows she should probably leave as well, but obviously, she has to help clean up, right?! She's currently washing the dishes, and Holtzmann is next to her, towel in her hand. It's the first time they're alone, but neither feels the need to talk about any of this, happy to pretend that all of this is real for just a little bit longer. Just as Erin opens her mouth to say something, Holtzmann's mother enters the kitchen.

 

"Thank you so much, Erin."

 

"It's no problem, really." The redhead responds, looking over her shoulder to smile at the woman.

 

"So," Mrs. Holtzmann says, leaning against the counter. "How did you two meet?"

 

"Abby." Both say at the time, then turning to smile at each other.

 

"Your lab partner?" She asks, and Holtzmann nods. "Yeah, she and Erin are old friends. I saw a picture of her, working on some kind of equation, and I was so," She pauses, looking down as she tries to find the right words, "I was so taken aback by how beautiful she looked, I just had to get to know her."

 

Erin raises her eyebrows, surprised by the sentiment. "It's the truth." the engineer says, smiling softly. Erin's mouth is dry suddenly, now realizing that the blonde is in fact speaking the truth, and she can't get herself to say anything.

 

"Erin?" Mrs. Holtzmann says, snapping her out of her thoughts.

 

"What?" She asks, clearing her throat when she hears how hoarse she sounds. "Sorry, excuse me?"

 

The woman laughs. "I asked you how you felt?"

 

"Sorry." She says, blushing when she notices the smirk on the blonde's face. "I uh.. I knew her too, but only from stories Abby had told me. She kind of annoyed me into going out with her."

 

Holtzmann laughs, a teasing smirk on her face. "That's true. Aren't you happy I did, though?"

 

The redhead smiles as she shakes her head, splashing a bit of water towards her as she finishes cleaning the dishes. "Stop it, babe." She says, watching how the engineer almost drops the plate she had been holding.

 

"Are you okay?" Erin asks, a teasing smile on her face. Mrs. Holtzmann seems to be completely oblivious to what was happening, a small smile on her face as she watches how her daughter beams at her girlfriend.

 

"You're evil." The blonde says as soon as her mother leaves the kitchen.

 

"Yeah well.. you deserved it."

 

The blonde actually pouts then, and Erin has to admit it looks adorable. "So.. this was probably the weirdest date ever right?"

 

Holtzmann smiles softly. "Maybe."

 

There's a silence between them, both not sure what to say suddenly. "I had fun, though. Thank you, for annoying me into coming."

 

"Yeah, I was wondering, why did you come?" Holtzmann asks, clearly curious.

 

"I just-" Erin starts, not sure where to look, "I guess I wanted to mess with you. You were being so cocky, and I thought that you would be surprised."

 

The engineer laughs. "Well, I definitely was."

 

"I'm sorry, though, I hope you didn't mind."

 

Holtzmann chuckles. "You probably saved me from what could have been a catastrophic evening."

 

"I'm sure it wouldn't have been that bad." Erin responds, rolling her eyes at the younger woman, both of them now walking towards the front door. Erin turns around as Holtzmann helps her into her jacket.

 

"Dr. Gilbert, do I need to show you the pictures of last year again?"

 

"Pictures? As in, there's more?" Erin asks, her eyes widening.

 

Holtzmann grimaces. "Shit. I forgot I only showed you one."

 

"I definitely want to see the rest as well." The physicist says, taking a step closer towards the blonde.

 

"Yeah well.. maybe some day." Holtzmann says, and her voice sounds somewhat hopeful. Before Erin can respond, though, Holtzmann's mother is walking into the room again.

 

"Erin, before you go, I have something for you." She hands her a small package, and the redhead stares at it.

 

"Wow, Mrs. Holtzmann, thank you! That's really nice." She smiles at her.

 

Holtzmann's mother returns her smile, "Don't worry about it. It's just a small Christmas present, everybody got one.”

 

"I really appreciate it." Erin says, still staring at the package in her hands. Then, suddenly, she's being pulled into a hug.

 

"It was really nice to meet you." The older woman says, then, more softly. "Take care of her, okay?"

 

Erin smiles, even though she knows the other woman can't see it. "I will." She whispers.

 

For the second time that night, she's alone with the engineer. "Thank you, Holtzmann, I had a great time." She shifts her weight awkwardly from one foot to the other, avoiding the younger woman's gaze.

 

"Yeah well.. I couldn't let you celebrate Christmas all by yourself." The blonde says, though it lacks her usual confidence.

 

She chuckles, finally looking up and making eye contact with Holtzmann. She has her hands in her pockets, a clear indication that she's feeling just as uncomfortable as she does right now. Erin leans in then, pressing a quick kiss to the blonde's cheek. "I really have to go, but uh.. text me later?"

 

When she pulls away, Holtzmann is beaming at her. "I will."

* * *

 

 

Twenty minutes later Erin arrives at home, immediately letting herself fall down onto the couch, tired after the long day. She remembers the present then, and retrieves it from her purse. She opens it, smiling at the small chocolates in the shape of Christmas trees. "Merry Christmas, Erin." It says on a note, attached to the small bag they’re in. Erin moves to place it down on the coffee table, noticing how something else falls out as well. She frowns, reaching down to pick it up.

 

It's a polaroid picture, a picture of her and Holtzmann to be precise. She remembers the moment, but she doesn't remember this picture. She's sitting on the couch, smiling down at her 'girlfriend' whom she has just pulled - quite awkwardly - into her arms. Holtzmann is laughing towards the camera, her eyes closed. She stares at the picture for about ten minutes, the buzzing of her phone finally pulling her from her thoughts.

 

**_Holtzmann: So, is there any chance I could annoy you into going on an actual date with me?_ **

 

Erin smiles, staring at the picture once more before typing a reply.

 

_Erin Gilbert: I'd say your chances are pretty good._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE END YAY!
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this story! Feel free to come talk to me on Tumblr (dr-jillianholtzmann.tumblr.com) :) I accept prompts as well. Also, I am open the idea of a sequel, so if anyone's interested in that, please let me know :)

**Author's Note:**

> Just so you know, Holtz's phone number is created with a 'fake phone number generator', and so is the address of her parents. I hope you liked it! Comments make my day :)
> 
> Oh and.. This might also turn into a bit of a fake relationship story in the second chapter. Let me know if you would like that :)


End file.
